Red Dawn: Akatsuki Family Week
by Nyame
Summary: Why me mom, Why me? Akatsuki Family week, Pein’s stupidest idea, no doubt about it…seriously. HidaKona Oc Pairings


Summary: Why me mom, Why me? Akatsuki Family week, Pein's stupidest idea, no doubt about it…seriously. HidaKona Oc Pairings

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, then why would I waste my time with this site when I can make it all happen? (P.S. if you read any of my other stories then you know who the OCs are.)**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Relatives**

**Hidan-Hicha-Cleopatra**

**Pein-Naruto (Nephew)-Hinata (Dating Naruto)-Neji (Hinata's Cousin so technically is family) (Not all of the Hyuuga clan could come)-Tenten (Dating Neji)-Pein Jr.**

**Konan-Kona**

**Itachi-Sasuke-Itacie-Tobi (Obito)-Obita-Kakashi (Since he has the Sharingan, he is technically a Uchiha)**

**Kakuzu-Kaisho**

**Kisame-Zabuza (Adopted Brother)-Haku (Adopted Nephew)-Kisana**

**Sasori-Chiyo-Sarome-Sakura (Long lost Daughter)**

**Deidara-Deila-Ino (Niece) (Not all of the Yamanaka clan could come)-Chouji (Dating Ino)-Shikamaru (adopted brother of Ino)-Temari (Dating Shikamaru)-Gaara (Brother of Temari so technically is family) (Kankuro is acting as Kazekage)**

**Tobi (Obito)-Obita-Itachi-Sasuke-Itacie-Kakashi (Check Itachi)**

**Zetsu-Zetsu the third aka Z3 or Z**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

The Akatsuki were having a normal…er…well normal for them day. That is, until Sir Leader announced they were having a Family week. They objected to this of course but it was useless. Now each member had to bring all of their living family members to the very shitty Akatsuki lair. Oh joy. And that's where our story begins. At the start of Family week.

"Tou-san, you have the count of three to explain why we're here in a shitty lair." threatened Jr. This boy is Pein Jr., son of Pein. This boy looked a lot like his father. Jr. looked exactly is father in his original body except he had black hair. He was wearing a short-sleeved mesh shirt and blue shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. His hitai-ite was around his neck. He was having a great day until his father, who abandoned him when he was eight, kidnapped him. He also found out that he has a cousin who is the Yondaime's son, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, and is dating the heir of the Hyuuga clan.

"We're having a family week."

"Then explain why Hinata's cousin is here."

"Since Hinata is technically family since she is dating your cousin Naruto it makes the Hyuuga clan are relatives as well."

Then Naruto joined the conversation.

"How am I related to you guys?"

"Your mother was my sister, making me your uncle."

"And Tenten is here because…"

"Since she is dating Neji she is family as well."

"Ah."

They heard the door open and turned to see Tobi and Itachi with four other people.

They recognized two as Sasuke and Kakashi. But the other two they didn't recognize.

One was a boy who looked exactly like Itachi. He had the usual Uchiha garb on. A shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and blue shinobi pants with blue shinobi sandals. His hitai-ite was on his forehead. He was leaning on the left side of the door, arms crossed, with a stick of pocky in his mouth.

The other was a girl. She had long, dark, brown hair and D-cup breasts. Her body was one that could be described knock out. She was wearing a tank top with red outlining and the Uchiha crest in the front, blue shinobi pants, and blue shinobi sandals. Her hitai-ite was also on her forehead. The girl was leaning on the other side of the door, arms crossed with an indifferent look on her face looking directly at Pein.

Then, out of nowhere, Tobi, without his mask on, and Itachi appeared behind them with smiles on their faces. It freaked Pein out so much he stumbled a few backs and started **screaming **bloody murder like a preppy rich girl. That is until Jr. grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face into the wall **hard**. Bet that wasn't pleasant with all those piercings on his face. Pein stopped screaming, and pulled his head out of the wall. His face was strangely unharmed. After a few seconds he shook his head and cleared his throat. He then started to speak.

"Ah. Itachi, Tobi, you have returned. Good. I see you've brought your relatives."

"Hn (Hai Leader-sama)."

"Hai Leader-sama. This is my daughter Obita…" Tobi pointed to the girl "…And my technical brother Kakashi." He then proceeded to point at Kakashi.

"Over there is my otouto Sasuke and my son Itacie."

"Ah, well nice to meet you. I am Pein but you may call me Leader-sama."

There was a moment of silence. Until…

"Did you say something?" asked Kakashi with his nose buried in his book.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Anyway, what do you think of the place?" asked Itachi.

They took a moment to look around and then voiced their opinion.

"It's shitty." They said in unison.

Everyone except the Uchihas and Kakashi did an anime fall. All of them move towards the center of the room and talked a bit until they heard door open again.

They saw Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara having a conversation. But what really interested everyone was the girl leaning against the left side of the door.

She was a dirty blond-haired girl. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and some of it framed the left side of her face. She was wearing a brown, short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. Her hitai-ite was around her neck. She had hand-mouth appendages on both hands. She also had a mischievous smile on her face. Her hand was held out in front of her. The hand-mouth on it seemed to be chewing something. A few seconds later it spit out a clay bird on her hand. She was about to "accidently" drop it until Deidara came out of nowhere and grabbed it. He then proceeded to scold her.

"Deila, you know better than to detonate explosives out of battle. You know that you're only aloud to do it outside."

The girl Deila just turned her head away with an "hmph". Everyone in Deidara's family sighed.

"Uh…Deidara…"

"Oh, hi Leader-sama, un."

"You brought this many family members?"

"Well…I couldn't bring the Yamanaka, Nara, or Akimichi clans with me so… yeah."

Everyone sweat dropped. Even the Uchihas.

"Anyway…that over there is my daughter Deila…" he pointed to the dirty blonde, "over there is Ino, my niece, her boyfriend Chouji, their adopted brother Shikamaru, his girlfriend Temari and her brother Gaara." He pointed to said group.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Pein but you may call me Leader-sama."

Moment of silence.

(It's the guess the responses game)

"Un."

"Huh?"

"*crunch*"

"Mendokuse." (If you don't know who this is then you are a Naruto n00b, seriously!!!)

"Hn?"

"Hn?"

Deidara banged his head on the wall.

"Anyway, what do you think of the place?" asked Deidara.

They took a moment to look around and then voiced their opinion.

"It's shitty." They said in unison.

Everyone sweat-dropped again.

They all went back to the living room to talk a bit. Twenty minutes later the door opened…again. This time came in a boy.

He was wearing a mask-turban with a hitai-ite sewn in it. His eyes were quite strange. Where the whites would was pitch black. His pupils were a eerie yellow color. He was wearing the same as Kakuzu did under his cloak. It didn't take long to figure out who his father was. Especially since there was a Taki hitai-ite sewn into it. Kakuzu came through the door a few seconds later.

"Ah, Kakuzu, I see you have-"

"His name is Kaisho, don't buy stuff from him and don't be surprised if threatens you and try to steal your money. If you need me I'm going to be in my room crying for the lost of my money."

Kakuzu then proceeded to do as he spoke and ran off to his room sobbing. His son muttered something that sounded like "My fucking father's a fucking pansy".

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Pein but you may call me Leader-sama."

Moment of silence.

"Give me your damn money." Kaisho spoke as he grabbed Pein's cloak.

"Sorry Kaisho but I don't have any. Anyway, what do you think of the place."

"It's shitty."

Cue sweat-drops.


End file.
